The present invention relates to certain new and useful improvements in quick coupling devices in a fluid flow system and more particularly relates to a quick coupling device with means for holding in axial flow-through alignment a first flow-through member with a second flow-through member.
In most arrangements for making connections in a fluid system between two conduits, flange connections are used. And, where the connection must be disconnected and reconnected at frequent intervals, many different types of connecting flange devices have been suggested.
For example, in cooling towers utilizing a plurality of water spray nozzles which extend through the sidewalls of the tower, water is continuously injected through spray nozzles. The spray nozzles are placed at the end of water feeding pipes and are generally evenly distributed around the circumference of the tower shell. Contamination of the water with dust in the gas to be cooled often causes the choking or clogging of the nozzles. Therefore, they must be checked and cleaned or replaced periodically. The replacement is generally done by making a connection between the feed pipe and the spray nozzles at a point outside the shell of the cooling tower. The most common solution for these pipe connections has been the utilization of two flanges which are in alignment with bolts circumferentially surrounding the flanges holding the two flanges in a sealing relationship. However, in making the connections, not only is there considerable time involved in removing the bolts from the flanges, but the bolt threads are easily damaged and many times a bolt or nut is dropped or lost, therefore making spare parts available a must.
Another solution which has been suggested is the mounting of two opposed knobs on a fixed flange or on the wall where a loose flange is to be attached, the knobs overlapping the loose flange. After placing the loose flange onto the fixed flange, a wedge is then driven under each knob thus pressing the flanges together. The wedges can be secured to the fixed flange by means of chains or other comparable means. However, for the connection or disconnection of the two flanges, a hammer is generally required. In addition, the wedges are not always placed correctly and the chains or similar means for holding the wedges to the fixed flange are often damaged thereby loosening the wedges.